Crossfire Tournament
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Ash and friends are invited to a strange tournament by the mysterious Mr. D. Little do they know about what is inside the doors of his mansion
1. Chapter 1

**The Invitation**

Introduction: Ash Ketchum's journey in Sinnoh has recently ended, but the memories from it will surely stick with him! Ash dreams of being a Pokemon Master, and with the help of his loyal Pikachu, he'll get his dream in no time!

"Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum called. "Wake up, Ash! Its past noon, you can't sleep in all day!"

Mrs. Ketchum and her Mr. Mime named Mimey stepped into Ash's room, where Pikachu was already awake.

"Pikachu, could you Thundershock him awake for me?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, gesturing to Ash.

Pikachu nodded and let out a cry as sparks came out of its cheeks and hit Ash. Ash was so startled that he jumped right out of the bed and fell down onto the floor.

"Oww." Ash moaned, rubbing his sore head. "What'd you do that for?"

"Ash, you can't sleep in til noon!" Mrs. Ketchum scolded. "And besides, theres a letter for you here!"

"From who?" Ash asked, immediatly forgetting being shocked awake.

"Some man named Mr. D." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Mr. D.?" Ash asked, confused and not recognizing the name.

"Here it is." Mrs. Ketchum handed Ash a white envelope and walked out his room. "Get dressed! Breakfest will be ready in about ten minutes!"

Ash immediatly got dressed and turned his attention back to the letter. It read:

_Mr. Ketchum,_

_I have recognized your battling skills, and I would you like to visit my old place for a little tournament. Only the best of the best will be invited. In order to reach my mansion you must either Surf or Fly to Cinnabar Island. I have disclosed a map that will help you reach my home. Please bring your strongest Pokemon. Be at my mansion after exactly 6:00pm or the gates will close and we will have to start without you. I look forward to seeing you there. Best of luck._

_-Mr. D._

"Who is this Mr. D.?" Ash wondered. Ash was about to run downstairs for breakfest when he got a message on his Pokenav from his friend Brock, who was the gym leader of Pewter City and specialized in Rock pokemon. Brock's message read:

_Ash,_

_Did you receive a letter from someone named Mr. D.?_

_We should go there together. Can we meet up outside your house after breakfest? Misty will be coming with us to the mansion. Do you think theres lots of girls there? But anyways, you should bring your Buizel or Corphish to Surf on. Or I could ask Misty to bring her Staryu and Starmie with her._

_-Brock_

Ash immediatly responded to Brock's message

_Brock,_

_Don't give Misty extra work. The letter told us to bring our most powerful Pokemon and Misty should bring hers with her. I could just bring my Buizel with me. Surfing should be no problem!_

_-Ash_

Ash then walked over to all of his Pokeballs, there were so many pokemon that Ash wanted to bring with him, and he could only choose five (minus Pikachu because it doesn't have a pokeball)

Ash picked up Sceptile's pokeball and put it into his bag. He then added Grotle and Monferno's pokeballs, Staraptor's pokeball and Buizel's as well. Ash quickly ran downstairs and ate breakfest. Outside his house, Brock was waiting with Misty.

"Which Pokemon did you guys bring?" Ash asked.

"I brought Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Steelix, Geodude, Ludicolo and Happiny with me." Brock replied.

"But Happiny is just a baby." Misty protested. "It could get hurt. Anyways, I brought Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Gyrados, Corosola and Psyduck."

Ash quickly explained the Pokemon he brought and they set out to Saffron City. According to Ash's map, there was a lake near Saffron City that would lead them to his mansion on his Cinnabar Island. They were casually walking when they saw a trainer running towards them. The trainer ran right into Ash and both were knocked down. Ash recognized the trainer as Barry.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed "I'm gonna fine you for crashing into me like that!"

"Sorry." Ash apologized.

"Who is this?" Misty asked, Misty had not been around when Ash and Brock had traveled through Sinnoh.

"This is Barry." Ash explained. "Hes a rival of mine."

"I see." Misty didn't sound too amused, Ash couldn't blame her. Barry was busy counting down seconds on his Poketch.

"So what are you doing here, Barry?" Ash asked.

Barry groaned and exclaimed "Look what you did! You made me lose count! Hey! Are you guys heading to Cinnabar Island?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ash asked.

"I got a letter from some Mr. D, inviting me to compete in his tournament thing!"

"You too?" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I heard that Paul is gonna be there too!" Barry exclaimed in excitement. Paul was another rival of Ash's who strongly disliked weak Pokemon and often released his when they did not meet up to his expectations. Barry hero worshipped Paul and admired his training methods and style.

"Ash! Is that really you?" A familiar voice called.

**Cliffie! :D**

**I wanted to do a Pokemon fic, I am called Infernape Master and I should start some Pokemon stories! I hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 will be up VERY shortly.**

**Please R & R**

**IM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Familiar Faces**

"Ash!" The voice called again. Ash turned to see his former travelling companion May running to him. May was followed by her two rivals Drew and Harley and also her little brother Max. As Ash and May were shaking hands, Harley dashed up to Ash and grabbed both of his hands.

"Ash darling, it has been too long! Taking good care of yourself, I hope?" Harley had a very unique personality and often frightened people with his excitement and energy.

"Harley, leave him alone." Max said coldly. Max didn't like Harley very much at all. Harley had once bought Max an ice cream cone and persuaded Max to tell Harley an embarrassing story about May. And at the contest, Harley played it and everyone in the building heard about May's humiliating incident with a bunch of Tentacool.

Eventually Harley left Ash alone and was now focusing on Barry, who kept walking back nervously.

"May, You remember Misty, right?" Misty and May had met once before.

"Of course I do!" May exclaimed and smiled.

"Who is Misty?" Drew asked, flicking his hair.

"Misty is one of Ash's friends." May explained. "Misty, this guy beside me is Drew and the guy in the Cacturne suit is Harley. But whos that blonde guy?"

May pointed to Barry, who was cornered by Harley.

"Oh thats Barry." Ash explained to May. "Hes kind of a friend. I bet Dawn knows more about him."

"Are you kidding!?" They all heard Dawn's voice exclaim. She was standing right in front of them and her two friends Kenny and Zoey were standing beside her. "Barry doesn't ever remember who I am!"

Ash introduced all of his friends to everyone and they all sat down at a table to take a break. Ash sent out all of his Pokemon to play. Drew sent out his Masquerain, Roserade, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree. Harley sent out his Cacturne, Wigglytuff, Octillery and Bannette. Barry only sent out his Empoleon which joined Dawn's Piplup and Kenny's Prinplup . They all sat and talked about the invitations and the weird Mr. D. while the pokemon played. Apparently, Mr. D. had told May, Drew, Harley, Dawn, Kenny and Zoey that the tournament was also for the best Coordinators.

Ash looked at his watch and said "Its already 2:00pm, we should get going." everyone sat up and began walking together to the lake. Some of the trainers didn't have water pokemon so they would either have to use another trainer's pokemon or share a ride with someone.

Dawn and Kenny went on their pokemon Piplup and Prinplup, and began surfing. Zoey surfed on her Shellos with Max. Unforunately, poor Barry had to share his Empoleon with Harley. May and Drew surfed on May's Wartortle. Brock surfed on Misty's Staryu while Misty surfed on her Starmie. Ash surfed alone on his Buizel. The waves were crashing everywhere and Ash felt the water splash into his eyes and blur his vision. The farther they surfed, the more bad the waves became. The waves were crashing at a dangerous rate. A few people wanted to turn back but Ash insisted that they keep going. Water kept soaking his eyes and he couldn't see anything almost. He felt sick to his stomach, and just when he was about to vommit, their Pokemon stopped at an island.

"Well, looks like this is it." Ash said, as they hopped off their Pokemon.

"Lets meet this Mr. D." Barry added, stepping up beside Ash.

**Meanwhile...**

Team Rocket had heard about this tournament and Jessie had wanted to go. Jessie considered herself a Top Coordinator and found it a disgrace that she wasn't invited. Team Rocket were standing at the shore and James tied a rope around a Magikarp that a salesman had sold them for five hundred dollars. Team Rocket then hopped onto Magikarp. But Magikarp could only flop around heplessly...

**Another cliffie!**

**Just who is this Mr. D.?**

**We'll meet him in the next chapter!**

**Poor Team Rocket's luck will never change!**

**Please R & R**

**IM**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crossfire Tournament**

Ash opened the big mansion doors and stepped inside. It was completely deserted. "Hello!" Ash called. "Anyone here?"

Out of the darkness, an old man slowly walked towards them. "Are you Mr. D.?" Ash asked.

"No. I am his butler. Just call me Francis please." The old man replied.

"Where is Mr. D.?" Misty asked.

"Mr. D. is preparing for his tournament. But you kids are late, follow me and be seated with the other guests." Francis gestured for them to follow him. As they walked through the halls, they noticed some scary pictures. Dawn noticed a particularly scary one and shuddered when all of a sudden.

_"Uxie."_ A little physic creature was floating beside Dawn.

"Whoa! Look at this!" Dawn exclaimed, but when everyone turned to face her, Uxie was gone.

"What is, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"I could've sworn I saw an Uxie here about two seconds ago!" Dawn exclaimed.

"A Uxie!?" Barry shouted in an excited tone. "Where is it? Wheres it at? Did it attack? Is it hiding in a painting? Come on, guys! Lets capture it!" Barry was frantically looking everywhere.

"It was right beside me a few minutes ago.." Dawn just couldn't seem to find the words to explain what had just happened.

"Its alright, Dawn. It was probably just a statue or a painting." Brock reassured her.

"Or maybe her going nuts." Drew whispered to May, who smacked him on the head in response.

"Ow!" Drew rubbed his sore head as they continued through the halls and up a great case of stairs. Francis lead each of them to a room.

"These will be your rooms, please get dressed."

"We are dressed." Ash didn't understand what Francis was talking about.

"Before Mr. D. explains the tournament, there will be a formal dinner." Francis explained. He then split them up into groups and each group shared a room.

Dawn, Kenny and Barry opened the door to their room. "Wow, creepy decorating!" Dawn remarked. The room looked like a child's bedroom. There was a worn toy chest and a few burnt dolls on the floor. In the corner, there were three very old and fancy bunkbeds. Dawn put her suitcase onto her bed and pulled out a blue dress. She then turned to Kenny and Barry.

"Excuse me. Could I have a little privacy, please?" Dawn asked them and they immediatly left to change in a nearby bathroom.

Dawn quickly slipped on her blue dress and combed her hair. Dawn then sent out her pokemon Piplup and Buneary. She put a small bowtie on Piplup and a vest on Buneary. They were now ready for the dinner.

May, Drew and Harley had the displeasure of sharing a room. In the center of the room there was a large queen bed with silk sheets, and beside it there was an old bed which had a matress which felt like stone.

"Dibs!" Harley exclaimed and jumped onto the queen bed.

"Hey!" May and Drew protested. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"One of you can have the floor and the other can have that awful bed." Harley said. Harley then left the room.

"Aren't you gonna get changed?" May called to Harley.

Harley sent out his Cacturne and said "I look good enough."

"Well, this is just great." May groaned as they sat down on their bed.

"Hey, it could be alot worse." Drew replied.

"Yeah." was all May could say.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Drew grabbed an outfit and left the room. May got dressed in a special red dress and sent out her Blaziken, Wartortle, Munchlax, Beautifly, Venusaur and Glaceon. Drew came out a little dressed up with his Roserade, Flygon, Masquerain, Butterfree and Absol.

Misty and Brock were already dressed up, but Ash had difficulty putting on a tie.

"Just forget it, Ash." Misty finally said. All of their pokemon were outside of their pokeballs.

They then made their way down the stairs where they met up with May, Drew and Kenny. "Where are all the others?" Ash asked.

"They went into that room over there." Kenny said, gesturing to a room that was to the left of him. Ash, eager to battle other trainers rushed into the room.

The room looked like a big lounge, many of the sofas had people sitting on them. Ash even noticed Paul and Zoey on one sofa. One male trainer with a red beret and a blue jacket with a scarf walked up to them.

"Hey." He said, "My name is Lucas. What's yours?"

Ash introduced Lucas to his friends and then asked. "Can we see your pokemon?"

"Sure." Lucas took out his pokeballs and sent out an Infernape, a Noctowl, a Beautifly, a Dragonair, a Roselia and a Salamance.

"Wow, thats a pretty powerful Salamance." Brock remarked.

"My father gave it to me. He works at Professor Rowan's lab as an assistant." Lucas explained.

"Was it your first Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No." Lucas replied. "He gave it to me after I got my Chimchar."

"Lucas, whats taking you so long?" A girl with long brown hair and a hat on her head had walked up to them. She quickly noticed Ash and his friends. "Who are your new friends, Lucas?"

"Sorry. Ash, this is my friend Leaf." Lucas introduced them to the girl.

"Leaf?" Ash asked, wondering who would have a name like that.

"My real name is Lisa, but I just like the name Leaf better." Leaf explained to them. "Here is my powerful Pokemon team." Leaf pulled out some pokeballs and sent out a Venusaur, a Beedrill, a Jolteon and Butterfree who had a lighter shade of purple than normal Butterfree and also had yellow wings.

Leaf and Lucas then introduced them to the other trainers. One trainer named Ben had a Typloshion, a female trainer named Martha had a Croconaw and a Togetic, a youngester trainer named Joseph had a Pupitar, a Raichu and a Bulbasaur. One strange trainer stood alone in the corner of the room. Suddenly all the lights went out and the room became dark. They heard a voice saying _"I am Mr. D., welcome to my tournament."_

The candles flickered and a small ember came from them. Mr. D. stepped forward and Ash was shocked to discover that Mr. D. was not a human but a Darkrai.

_"Welcome to my tournament."_ Darkrai announced. _ "I have made this tournament in the hopes of having your powerful Pokemon join forces with me."_

"Wait!" Barry exclaimed and jumped from his chair. "Pokemon can't talk! How are we hearing you?"

_"Have you not heard of telepathy?"_ Darkrai asked. _ "This right here is the Crossfire Tournament. You will be competing against my Pokemon."_

"But you're a Pokemon, yourself." Barry protested.

_"So? I have used my physic powers and I know each and every one of your Pokemon. I have made Shadow copies. They are like Pokemon caught in a Dark Ball but are much stronger and do not respond to humans."_

"No one can beat my Pokemon!" Barry sent out his Empoleon.

_"Stupid human."_ Darkrai said as a shadowy grey Empoleon with evil, yellow eyes stepped out of the darkness.

"Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!" Barry commanded. Barry's Empoleon launched a powerful Hydro Pump towards the other Empoleon, and it looked like it was going to hit. But then Shadow Empoleon held out its claw and the attack immediatly stopped.

"Empoleon, use Shadow Claw." Darkrai commanded. Shadow Empoleon hit Barry's Empoleon with a powerful Shadow Claw before Barry could order his Empoleon to dodge. Barry's Empoleon collapsed, and Barry ran to it to see if it was ok.

"Anyone else, want to battle my Shadow Pokemon? It won't do you any good."

Ash had been getting angrier by the second. He jumped and shouted "No Shadow Pokemon can beat us! Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Pikachu launched a Thundershock at Darkrai. It went right through Darkrai and Darkrai was completely unharmed.

_"Shadow Ball." _Darkrai said and launched a Shadow Ball at Pikachu. Pikachu went flying across the room.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and ran over to it.

"Whats the point of this? This is supposed to be a tournament!" Brock protested.

_"And it starts this night."_

**Meanwhile...**

Team Rocket had finally arrived at the mansion. Magikarp wasn't very useful so halfway through the journey, they hopped off and tried to swim to the mansion.

"Looks like this is it." Jessie said.

"We came all this way for this?" Meowth asked.

"What a waste of time." James groaned.

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed. "This place is for top coordinators, and I will not leave until they explain why I was not invited!"

Team Rocket made their way to the castle, a small pixie pokemon named Azelf floated beside them.

_"Azelf."_

"Huh?" Jessie heard the Pokemon's cry. Meowth and James turned towards her.

"What happened, Jessie?" James asked.

"Nothing." Jessie replied. "Lets keep going."

**Sorry for late update**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please R & R**

**IM :)**


End file.
